1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashing and, more particularly, to a steam purge method for a dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maintaining a high sanitation level in connection with the washing of dishes has been a long standing priority in commercial settings. However, the public has also become particularly concerned with minimizing the presence of germs in the home such that it is increasingly desirable to include sanitation options in domestic dishwashers. Typically, performing a sanitation operation in connection with a domestic dishwasher constitutes controlling a heating element during an overall washing cycle such that the washed dishware will be subject to high temperature washing, drying and sanitizing operations. To further enhance the degree to which dishware is cleaned, it has also been proposed to introduce steam into a dishwashing tub. Basically, steam has been utilized in dishwashers in order to aid in the removal of food debris from dishware. One such known dishwasher arrangement, as set forth in International Patent Application No. WO 2006/129963, incorporates a dedicated steam generator into the dishwasher, with the steam generator directing steam through pipes into a wash chamber containing the dishware.
Although the addition of steam can be advantageous, the requirement for additional components in a domestic dishwasher can add significantly to the manufacturing cost. In addition to the added component costs, the effectiveness of the added use of steam can greatly vary depending on both the manner in which the steam is provided and the time at which the steam is introduced in the overall washing cycle. Based on at least these reasons, it is considered desirable to effectively incorporate steam as part of an overall dishware cleaning strategy in a dishwasher, particularly in connection with a sanitation operation in a dishwasher, while avoiding the costs associated with the need for dedicated steam generating components.